Easy Going Love
by randomzish
Summary: Okay... My first Sonilver YAOI. For starters, I written this about two years ago, and it isnt very good. I actualy forgot how bad this was, and I dont see any point of it's existence. Also, it is a YAOI. Dont like YAOI (Or bad storys...) then dont waste your time reading. Rated M because I thought there was swearing but I cant remember...


**Hey! It's my first sonilver fanfic... Please dont be harsh...**

Chapter 1, easy going love...

sonic stared out of the window. we were on a school trip, for art class. we were going to a few places, sketching and taking notes on the way. the coach journey would last a few hours, but i brought my ipod, and me and blue listened to it. (hey! he calls me fluffy!) as he sat window side, he leaned his head on the glass.

"hey! blue! dont fall asleep!" i laughed, making him jump from his sleepy trance. "silvs!" he moaned.

"well, if ya gonna sleep, atleast snuggle into me!" his face exploded with red (remembering last night...) , sorta blending in with knuckles, who was infront of us. him and shadow, were the only ones who knew about us, let alone our sexualality! he did so, making amy turn a head. "leave it at that, boys!" she joked, not figuring our ignoring-powers. several other people laughed, but it soon died out. we sort of... well... fell asleep!

(blue pov)

well, i woke up, by shadows voice. silver slept heavily, and was tooo cuttte to wake up. but, our teacher would freak out, or something! year 11... and ive seen it all... lost my virginity, DIED! FOR A YEAR! urm... i ve, hurt silver... he forgot how to love... made freinds with the one who caused my death, figured out hes GAY! he doesnt remember waht he did to me, a year and a half ago! (then again, amnesia is a hard thing... had that, two!) chaos... my life is sad...

"fluffy? wake up!" i spoke softly, trying not be loud.

well, i woke him up, and we got out of the coach. WHAT!? ITS NIGHT! OH YEAH! were camping here!(and thay say shadows memory suffers...) or somethin! urgh... we were meant to bring our own tent! silver!

"silvs, did you remember your tent?" i asked.

"ya mean the lil' pop up one... ohno..." he spoke with shock.

" thought this would happen... well, lucky for chu, my tent is a two man! so, were cool!"

"thanks sonic..."

"thank me later, okay?" i laughed.

"figures!"

teacher; "im sorry, but we arrived latter than planned. we hoped to have a small walk over there, but its dark now... well, this site is full of things to draw, so go exploring!" she spoke in a over enthusiastic tone. why do art teachers all ways act so happy?

teacher; " can sonic and silver come to me? your not in trouble!"

me(silver); sonic! teacher wants us!

sonic; okays!

teacher; silver, dont know if you know this, but theres a art competion in school, with a prize, and everythin!

me; sounds great! what catorgory is it?

teacher; fine arts, and pencil work, i think!

sonic; well, thats somethin to keep him ocupied!

teacher; also, i found silvers tent! it was at the back of the lugage bit, hidden!

me; i think i would like to share with sonic.

teacher; suits you. well, get drawing!

and with that, the crimson cat walked off, pencil and paper at hand!

me; time to get going, blue!

sonic; hey! stopp it!.. FLUFFY!

(awww...)

sonic walked (ran) around a bit, untill he found a nice bit of grass. he sat (here again, lied) down, staring at the view. an over water view of emarald island... romantic... "hey! silvs!" he shouted. i ran (walked) to him, and lay next to him. chaos... hes so sexy... sexier than our first time... i leaned over his smexy body... his eyes locking with mine, lips locking together... this was so hot... atleast no one saw us... OH, GREAT.

shadow; dude! you got somethin there, havent ya!?

me; please dont tell!

shadow; ahh, ya secrets safe with me, smexy! goin to find knux, doo a simalar act to him...

he slowy walked off, leaving a dirty image in my head...

sonic; please, continue!

me; please... not now... we have all week to do this!

sonic; guess ya right!.. hey, theres always tonight...

we started to draw our view, as we both liked the idea of that competion. we will share the prize, as were lovers, not fighters!

...

...

...

FInished! he shouted. "you did that?! with biros?!"

me; yep!

sonic; no wonder the teacher likes your art!

me; lets see yours!

sonic; here...

me; thats well good! its like, the same as mine! you cheated!

sonic; you used coloured biros, i used a black biro!

me; fair play.

we headed to our tent, and started to nibble through a sneaked pack of doritos! mostly me, as i was hungry. an hour passed, and most others had allready gone to sleep. i turned the light off, put down my book, and went the toilet with sonic.

the campsite was large, caravans oneside, tents the other. the night was moonlit, which helped the walk to the toilet block. i had brought a camera, which sonic partly owned. snap! i took a photo of the moon, and emerald island. "say cheese!" SNAP! i took a photo of my sleepy love. this is soo cute! the teacher was asleep, so me and him took a seat on some grass, just for a bit...

me; its soo beatifull!

sonic; romantic...

me; just like to say, i still love chu. even after last year...

sonic; awww... your so cute when chu say it!

me; i love chu, soniku!

shadow; still at it!?

me; urm... how long have ya been there for!?

shadow; urm... long! you two are soo cute!

me; urm, thanks? youve changed, since you disspeared!

shadow; what?

sonc; amnesia! he wont know!

shadow; you guys should get some zeds.

me; we were walking to the toilets, but we got sidetracked!

shadow; well, we can all walk, together! huh?

sonic; okay?.

we all walked, untill sonic decided to run... a bad mistake...

woh... hes fast... (fast at a few other things...) i hope he dosnt fal... OH CRUD!

me; he has triped!

shadow; woh. hes hurt hiself!

me; sonic? sonic honey?

sonic; i tripped, and landed... AHH! check my chest, please?!

i pull examine his top, which was covered in scrapes... i lift it up, and notice his cut chest...

me; im sorry!

sonic; nah, it was my fault! im okay, anyways! just alittle pain!

shadow; lets walk, not run! okay?!

we got to the toilets, and well, did our buisness. on the way out, sonic stared at the mirror. "ouch..." he moaned.

me; im sure a little love can help...

sonic; maybe...

shadow; dudes! stop it! your turnin me...

me; someone likes to speak truthfully!

we exited the building, and got back to our tent. i got under my sleeping bag, but decided to unzip it, and use it like a quilt, for the both of us...

night night, blue. i spoke.

night night, fluffy... he spoke with a smexy tone...

and with that, we slept. i got around to thanking him... i kissed him in his sleep...

Chapter 2, WHAT?!

wow... last night was eventfull... sonics, snuggled into me, lookin all cute! i sooo want to hug him, or kiss him, or... (megablush...) since i couldnt hear anyone, i figured they were still asleep... i checked sonics watch.

5:34

early... i snuggled a bit more into blue, and drifted off...

again...

...

...

...

...

"WAKE UPPPP! ITS 7 OCLOCK, AND YOU NEED TO GET READDY FOR A WALK!"

as this is my diary, they were the words i couldnt hear... (i asked knux) it was the teacher, bangging a pan and screaming... i fear for her...

ZIPPPPP... the zipp on our tent was oppened... knuckles staring at our placement of boddys...

a few moments later, i was awoken.

"ya learn somethin about sonic, everyday!" shouted a voice, laughing comicly... sonic was asleep still, not hearing the words... then, someone said it... "since wen was silver gay? since when was sonic gay? since when did you not like girls?!" a annoyance struck me. i got out of the tent, wearing pjaymers, with my top unbuttoned a bit at the top. i grabbed hold of the person, realising who it was.

Manic?!

"if ya calling me, ya calling sonic, ya brother!"

"yup! i know that!" he relplied carmly.

"ya know what i dont understand?! chu went out with shadow, 6 months ago! atleast we love each other!"

"yup! i know that two!" he responded.

"so why did ya call me?!"

"well, chu have just revialed somethin. chu have just said chu were gay, even though all ya did was snuggle into him! well, im gay! i just wanted to here it from you soft, sexy lips..."

"urm, manic? to close!" i warned.

his lips pressed against mine, he letting his tounge in... i blushed, as a few years ago, i crushed on him...

so sexy looking now...

"silver?!" sonic moaned.

"get off of me! chu krep!"

"well, ya were enjoyin that... wernt ya?"

" manic? stop trying to make silver yours!" sonic butted in.

"well, before ya teacher notices, im off!"

and with that, he ran off.

"are ya realy gay?" shouted amy, who untill a few weeks ago, was sonics girlfreind.

" i guess..." he spoke ashamed...

"awww! thats so cute! sonic and silver!... its like, cute, as cute can be~!"

(atleast she takes it lightly...)

"well well, if it isnt gaybo!"

(oh no... george the bull dog... im so dead...)

"look here! ya can beat me up, ya can take all ma stuff! ya can even kill me! but all i can say, is atleast i love someone... i have a famialy! boyfreind! a life, unlike chu! goin around, beattin people up... what is it? jelaousy? or pain? answer me!" (im flinching...)

"neither! you cheecky little bit !" spits infront of my boots, and walks off.

phew... atleast thats over... i wonder how sonics doin...

"how was it?" he asked.

"what?"

"the kiss, silly!"

"urm... nice? sexual..."

" sometimes, i wish he wasnt me bro... hes meant to kiss realy well... and do somethin else, as well... DONT TAKE IT WRONGLY! i love chu more!"

well, that was weird. the teacher didnt see any of it, as she had gone the toilet. i enjoyed his sweet kiss... not as much as sonics sweet kiss...

Chapter three, the pained end...

we walked, and walked, untill we were on top of a mountain... woh, that was quicker than planned...

at the top, we were told to take notes/sketches, fo our art test. i took 6 pages of notes, whilst sonic did 4. we pretty high, a dangeraus rock facr down...

the number "THREE" has been unlucky, resently.

well, it happened again...

"sonic, dont go any closer!" i spoke.

"il be alr...!

oh crap!

HES FALLING!

he slid down the rock, cutting himself up on the rock. his, face, dripping with blood...

SONIC!? i cried a little, as the teacher started panicing.

"dont try saving him! the helicoptor will be here in three!"

"He wont make it!"

sonic...

"silver... im slipping... im going to die... dont save me..."

"NEVER! YOUR NOT DIEING AGAIN! NOT ON MY LIST!"

i jump of the cliff, using my weak psycnesies powers. i fell above sonic, slidding to his position...

"silver... leave me... i WANT to die..." he cries.

"No! please, i wont let you!.."

"i fell deliberatly... i dont want to live, silvs..."

"why? ya do love me, dont ya?"

"i do! but, ya deserve more thhan me.."

stop it sonic... your confused, and tired... ive seen ya worse... im going to help ya...

i grab his blood stained head, and place my lips on his cheek.

"im sorry silver...

"it wasnt your fault... it was no ones..."

blood on our faces, we started to move...

we slipped.

we fell.

we died.

..

...

...

...

...

...

ouch! that hurts!

"sorry, but if ya want to live, bear it!"

"i dont want to live! kill me! AWW! the pains unbearable!"

"im not losing ya again! i love you!"

and then, my memory blanked. i woke up in hosspital, with blood over my eyes...

i was alive.

and so was sonic.

not much happened after that.

a week later, life resumed as normal, so did our love...


End file.
